Pétalos de desamor
by soul-of-the-wind 2
Summary: Pétalos caen y caen de mis labios, el aire que puedo aspirar es cada vez menor, la opresión en mi pecho crece con cada día que pasa porque no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, Kacchan... Contigo aprendí muchas cosas, Pero la más importante es que el rojo de tus ojos, puede ser tan hermoso como doloroso. Como el color de estos pétalos de desamor.


**Pétalos de desamor**

Ha pasado un tiempo desde que no veo a kacchan, cada día es más sofocante esta sensación en mi pecho, los pocos momentos que pasamos juntos fueron tan dichosos para mí, porque no lo voy a negar yo me he enamorado de kacchan, ya no lo puedo mirar con los mismos ojos que antes. Después de haber pasado el examen de licencias me sentí dichoso ya que había cumplido una de mis metas para ser un héroe, pero al enterarme de que tú no habías pasado me dolió. Ver tu cara de frustración y de sufrimiento, realmente quería estar a tu lado y poder abrazarte, pero sé que si lo hago, ganaría tu desprecio y odio.

Desde aquel día mi malestar empezó, a veces vomitaba un pétalo color rojo, lo encontraba extraño, pero no le quise prestar atención ya que me importabas más tu que mi propia salud, recuerdo que aizawa-sensei nos avisó que tú y todoroki-kun irían a muchos entrenamientos para volver a realizar el examen, mientras que nosotros iríamos a nuestras pasantías con los profesionales, al principio todo iba bien, yo ayudando y realizando trabajo de heroes y tu entrenando para adquirir tu licencia, hasta que un día después de mucho tiempo todos pudimos reunirnos de nuevo. Fue allí que vi una faceta tuya que jamás me espere, con solo mirar a todoroki-kun pude ver cómo tratabas de contener la risa, mientras que todoroki sonreía de medio lado, fue allí que me di cuenta que algo había cambiado entre ustedes, la atmósfera de tensión había desaparecido.**2**

Los días siguientes fueron como un calvario para mí, mi pecho se oprimía cada vez más, a veces me dejaba sin aliento provocándome desesperación, cada vez que me sucedía vomitaba más y más pétalos, algunos más grandes que otros y ya no era como antes donde sucedía cad dias, ahora era inevitable vomitar todos los días, había veces donde flores enteras salían cada que pensaba en ti.

En una de las misiones fui herido de gravedad; me internaron y estuve varios días en coma, los médicos hablaban con recovery girl, y ella hablo conmigo, dijo que mis heridas ya estaban sanando, me recuperaría dentro de un mes y me darían el alta, pero había un problema. En las radiografías se veían unas enredaderas llenas de flores en mis pulmones. No le creí ya que era imposible, hasta que recordé las veces que vomité los pétalos. Era la enfermedad del hananaki; no era muy conocida, pero podía causar la muerte si no se removía del cuerpo, pero perdía todos los sentimientos, pues esa enfermedad se produce por el amor no correspondido. Le pedí a recovery girl que no le dijera a nadie sobre mi situación y aunque me hizo recobrar la cordura para avisarle a mi madre y a mis amigos, lo negué no quería verlos sufrir. Elegí esto, yo me enamoré perdidamente de kacchan, y no quería perder estos sentimientos así que le pedí que no me operara, y como me negué ella me dijo que no podría darme de alta aunque me recuperara de mis heridas externas, me tendrían en observación en todo momento pues no quería que soportara esto solo.

Ya está por terminar el mes, mis compañeros han venido a verme y entre las conversaciones me enteré que kacchan ha estado cada vez más cercano a todoroki-kun, pensé por el entrenamiento, hasta que comentaron que estaban saliendo. Mi mundo se quebró. Empecé a convulsionar, no podía respirar, los médicos colocaron una chata enfrente mío y al verme ellos estaban impresionados por la gran cantidad de flores que botaba, eran tan bellas y a la vez tan dolorosas. Tras calmarme, me dejaron dormir con una mascarilla de oxígeno.

—¿Hasta cuándo piensas seguir dormido nerd de mierda? —escuché al despertar— al fin, oye deku te traje un regalo de parte de todos en la clase—me entregó una figura de all might junto con una canasta de frutas.

—Gracias kacchan—le sonreí incorporándome — kacchan ¿qué harías si supieras que la persona que más amas no te corresponde, que esa persona solo te ve como una amistad sin mucho tiempo en este mundo para confesarte por miedo de ser rechazado una segunda vez?

—¿por qué mierda preguntas eso estúpido nerd? pregúntale esas cosas a las chicas ellas saben de esas cursilerías—dijo yéndose— me voy deku, no pienso volver hasta que te recuperes.

—solo una última cosa, ¿estas saliendo con todoroki-kun? — no pude evitar preguntarle. Él se enojó.

—escúchame nerd, y espero que te quede claro, yo no...—no pudo continuar pues empecé a toser y vomitar en frente suyo. Mi vida se estaba extinguiendo y sólo pude hacerle enojar.

—k-kacchan—como pude pronuncie su nombre ahogándome, pude ver su cara de desesperación, yo no quería esto, no quería que me viera de esta forma tan repugnante y deprimente y solo pude decir con fuerza— te amo Katsuki— él corrió hacia mí.

— ¡Estúpido! ¡No te atrevas a morir ahora que correspondes a mis sentimientos! — me grito mientras me sostenía entre sus brazos—solo me acerté al estúpido mitad mitad porque sabía cosas de ti que yo no— me dijo sollozando—Te amo, maldición deku no me hagas esto— se acercó hasta poder besarme. El dolor disminuía, su beso lograba eliminar parte de mi enfermedad. Entrelazo su mano con la mía y al instante las hermosas flores coloridas desaparecieron. Allí entendí que la otra forma de eliminar esta enfermedad sin tener que abandonar mis sentimientos, es que la persona de la cual tú estás enamorado corresponda a tus sentimiento.

—Kacchan... estoy aquí, no pienso irme a ningún lado—le sonreí desde lo más profundo de mi corazón—Te amo.

—No vuelvas a preocuparme así, casi te pierdo Izuku... yo también te amo—volviéndome a besar, ahora sé que este amor es mutuo, jamás me alejare de kacchan ya que él fue mi maldición y salvación.


End file.
